Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge
Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge is the thirty-ninth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the sixth episode of Season 3. It features American business magnate, Donald Trump, rapping against Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol protagonist and miser, Ebenezer Scrooge, with American banker and financier, J. P. Morgan, hip-hop artist, Kanye West, and third and final spirit from A Christmas Carol, the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, all rapping against Scrooge during the battle. It was released on December 19th, 2013. Cast Nice Peter as Donald Trump and the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come Zach Sherwin as Ebenezer Scrooge EpicLLOYD as J. P. Morgan DeStorm Power as Kanye West Kai and Naya Berman as Ignorance and Want (cameos) Plot Donald Trump, who lived his life like Scrooge currently is living his, comes to warn Scrooge of what will happen if he continues to live such ways, warranting him visits from three "ghosts" to show him examples of what's to come. After Trump leaves, J. P. Morgan appears to Scrooge as the "Ghost of Rich Dudes' Past" to remind him of how classy rich folks were in the past and for Scrooge to turn his life around. Then Kanye West, the "Ghost of What's Right Now" appears to represent the modern rich man, who, although arrogant, takes notice of the people before him. Finally, the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come arrives as a final warning, telling Scrooge that he will die with remorse if he doesn't amend himself. Scrooge repents and promises to change his ways, thanking the ghosts. Lyrics 'Donald Trump:' Wake up, Scrooge! I'm about to take a Dickens of a dump On this lonely, homely little miserable grump! I'm like the star on a Christmas tree! You're like the stump! I'm not known for my heart, but you're still getting trumped! You remind me of my ex-wife in a bikini 'cause you disgust me. Keep your TB from Tiny Timmy away from me; don't even touch me! I don't shake hands; I don't make fans! I ruin rappers faster than Scottish lands! Even Jay-Z knows what a pimp I am! I got my name on the front of the business, man! My raps will haunt you, make you think you're going insane! You're about to get whooped by three emcees of the ethereal plane, So when the clock strikes, prepare to enter a world of Christmas pain, 'Cause I'm out! I got my own f***ing problems, call me 2 Chainz! 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' How dare you disturb me when I'm napping in my chair! You're a crappy rap-spitting apparition! I ain't scared Of this random phantom! Haunt all you want; I don't care! I do not believe in ghosts, and I don't believe that hair! 'J. P. Morgan:' Don't panic, Scrooge, but you're about to crash! I'm J. P. Morgan, the Ghost of Rich Dudes Past, Who's properly rocking the Monopoly mustache! Yo, I own the railroad, I run these tracks! You got dumped on a bench; now you're pissed at the world! You should have made like Sebastian and kissed the girl, Because your greed is the curse that's gonna tear you apart! What good is your purse if you're poor in your heart? 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' Bah, humbug! Your raps don't unnerve me; they're atrocious! What frightens me the most is your gross ghost proboscis! Business and success: that's the life I've selected, So enough with your pictures from the past! I'm not affected! 'Kanye West:' Well, you're about to be right now! I'm the ghost of what's right now! (Aah!) Just take a lesson from Yeezy! You're missing the point, Ebeneezy! There's more to life than your work; take it easy! Even I can make time for Azizy! Best put some friends on your wish list, 'Cause you don't know the spirit of Christmas! If you did, then you would, at this moment, (aah!) Be sharing your money with some of the homeless! 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' No! This isn't happening! Oh, this is maddening agony! Wait! Actually, Harkening back to the dead Donald's lecture, I still am expecting a final specter! 'The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come:' Boo! 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' Ahhh! 'The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come:' You're gonna die With no one to love you and no one to cry! Alone by yourself on the bed of your death With the stench of regret on your last dying breath, 'Cause you've chosen the path of a selfish man With Tiny Tim's innocent blood on your hands! The penance you pay for the way you behave Is written as plain as the name on this grave! 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' Are these the shadows of things that will be? Or things that may be, only? If I depart from my course, can they change? Say it is thus with what you show me! I promise to mend my ways! A friend to all men is what I will become! It's Christmas! I haven't missed my chance to be different! God bless us, every— Scrapped lyrics 'Donald Trump:' I'm like a star on a Christmas tree! You're like a stump! ---- You're like a picture of my ex-wife in a bikini, 'cause you disgust me! ---- You're like a picture of my ex-wife, because you disgust me! ---- So when the clock strikes, prepare to enter your world of Christmas pain. 'Ebenezer Scroge:' By this random phantom! Haunt all you want; I don't care! 'J.P. Morgan:' Man, I run the railroad, I own these tracks! You got released on a bench, all pissed at the world! 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' Business and success, that's the path I selected! ---- I promise to change my ways. A friend to all men is what I will become! Poll Trivia General *This is the first time two purely fictional characters from the same work have rapped against one another, as Ebenezer Scrooge and the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come are both from Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. *If you listen carefully, there is a pun at the end of the battle when the announcer said "Who won?" This finished Scrooge's line "God bless us everyone" by putting a pun on the word "Won" to finish the word "EveryONE". *The real Donald Trump tweeted "What's with this rap stuff with me and Ebenezer Scrooge?" with a link to the battle, meaning that he noticed it. https://twitter.com/realDonaldTrump/status/414073211689529344 *This is the second battle where the suggestion came from somewhere other than YouTube, after Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso. In this case, it was taken directly from this Wiki's chat. Scrawland Scribblescratch and Wachowman were the users in the picture. **This also marked the first time a suggestion was taken directly from a user on the Wiki. ***This is the only time one of the associated characters is not part of the title. *This is the fourth battle where two fictional characters go against each other at some point. **This is the first one where one of the fictional characters is not a title character. *This is the first battle to be an adaptation of a famous tale. *J. P. Morgan, who represented the Ghost of Christmas Past, actually became rich after Scrooge's first appearance in A Christmas Carol. *This episode was released on the 170th anniversary of the original novel (December 19th, 1843). Continuity *This is the second battle to censor the "f-word". **It was censored as a reference to Trump's show, The Apprentice's censorship. ***This is the third battle if you count the first version of John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly, which was censored, and released on September 22nd, 2010. *Outside of Scrooge's window is a mirrored version of Santa Claus' location. *This is the second battle to use more than one beat, after Rasputin vs Stalin. *This is the second Christmas battle done by ERB, and the sixth holiday-themed battle overall. Production *This the second battle to feature children, after Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley. *This is the second battle where one actor played more than one rapper, after Rasputin vs Stalin. *The battle was originally supposed to come out on the 16th, but problems put the battle behind schedule. References *Throughout the battle, there is a clock behind Scrooge that changes every time a rapper, or "ghost", comes in, and just like in the book, it changes every hour, from 1:00, to 2:00, to 3:00. Errors *This is the fourth battle to feature a misspelled title card, as Ebenezer Scrooge was spelled as "Ebeneezer Scrooge". **Dante told TheSteelerNation2 on Twitter that the misspelled title card and battle name was intentional and was done to keep viewers on their toes and looking for subtle mistakes. ***The name of the battle was changed as of December 25th, 2013, to be accurate. *The subtitles for Kanye West said, "If you did than you would at this moment" when it should have been, "If you did then you would at this moment". *The subtitles for the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come said, "No one to love you and no one to cry!" when it should have been, "With no one to love you and no one to cry!" References Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Donald Trump vs Ebeneezer Scrooge KARAOKE ♫ Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL TRANSLATED Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 3 Category:Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:DeStorm Power Category:Kai and Naya Berman